Il a su voir au plus profond de mon âme
by Bloody dawn
Summary: Quand les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être et qu'un certain Maître des Potions découvre finalement la vérité. Quelle sera alors sa réaction? HP/SS ... Suspendue
1. Chapter 1

_Il a su voir au plus profond de mon âme._

* * *

**_Disclaimer _**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur, ils sont le fruit de l'imagination débordante de J.K. Rowling (bien qu'elle aurait pu à mon humble avis en faire un bien meilleur usage).

**_Résumé_** : Quand les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être et qu'un certain Maître des Potions découvre finalement la vérité. Quelle sera alors sa réaction?

* * *

**_POV Severus_**

Je suis comme d'habitude resté à Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. J'adore le calme de cet endroit quand tout ces insupportables gamins ne sont plus là pour me pourrir la vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

J'occupe mon temps entre les potions pour Pomfresh, mes expérimentations et mes réunions de mangemort espion depuis que ce cher Voldemort est revenu. La routine quoi.

C'était un jour comme les autres à peine une semaine après le début des vacances, j'étais avec Albus dans son bureau et nous discutions de ma dernière réunion. Quand un bruit effroyable a envahie la pièce et dans tout ce vacarme, Albus réussi à me dire que la puissance de l'alarme varie avec la gravité de l'état de santé de ce cher Potter qui vu l'état de mes tympans qui risquent d'exploser tellement l'alarme est forte soit il est mort soit il va mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le directeur réussi finalement à l'arrêter et me dit:

-Severus, s'il vous plait allez le chercher tout de suite. Vous savez que je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard en ce moment à cause des barrières qui sont encore affaiblies. Emmenez le à Pomfresh.

-Bien sur Albus.

-Vous pouvez transplaner d'ici.

J'acquiesce et je transplane devant la maison de Potter. Je m'aperçois très vite que la maison est vide mais j'entre quand même à l'intérieur. C'est là que je l'ai retrouvé allongé sur le sol dans une marre de sang, de son sang et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à moi-même lorsque j'avais à peu près son âge et que je me retrouvais souvent dans cette position après que mon père m'ait battu. Pendant une seconde une image de moi se superpose à celle de Potter et c'est assez dérangeant.

À une époque j'aurais tout donné pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver et me sorte de cet enfer qu'était, qu'est ma vie.

Je m'embrouille et ce n'est pas le moment, Potter lui n'a jamais eu cette vie là, ce doit être un cambrioleur ou quelque chose comme ça qui a crut que la maison était vide et il est tombé sur lui.

Je me penche sur lui et je le prend précautionneusement dans mes bras, il respire difficilement, je le cale contre moi et je transplane avec lui dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Pomfresh nous attends visiblement plus qu'inquiète.

Je la laisse s'occuper de lui et je sort pour aller faire mon rapport à Dumbeldore. Après ça j'espère qu'en me laissera tranquille, j'ai besoin d'un bon verre et d'une bonne dose de sommeil si j'arrive à fermer l'œil. Ces derniers temps j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil.

_**POV Harry**_.

Cette fois, c'était juste pour l'avoir regardé de travers comme il dit. Je n'en peux plus, il n'y ait pas allé de main morte cette fois, je ne peux plus bouger un seul muscle tellement la douleur est forte. J'arrive difficilement à respirer et ce fut pour moi une évidence: je vais mourir là par terre dans le couloir baigné de mon sang et surtout seul comme je l'ai toujours été.

Mais je suis heureux, sincèrement heureux d'enfin pouvoir partir, être enfin libre. Je vais pouvoir retrouver mes parents et Sirius.

Je sens la vie quitter mon corps et petit à petit je commence à avoir de plus en plus froid.  
Et alors que je m'étais abandonné à la mort, la désirant ardemment, je sens des mains me soulever et un corps chaud se presser contre le mien me procurant cette chaleur qui me fait défaut.

J'ai envie de lui hurler de me laisser mourir, de me laisser quitter cet enfer qu'est devenu ma vie mais je suis trop faible et je ne peux pas.

Je sens qu'on transplane et je crois entendre vaguement un hurlement avant de perdre finalement connaissance.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une décennie, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux et je n'y arrive qu'à la troisième tentative. Quand mes yeux s'habituent enfin à la lumière je réalise que je suis toujours en vie et que je suis à Poudlard. Je soupire fortement avant de me dire qu'après tout c'est mieux que rien.

Pomfresh vient m'ausculter pour voir si mon état c'est amélioré et me dit sur le ton de la conversation que c'était le professeur Snape qui m'avait ramené ici et que elle qui le connaissait maintenant depuis si longtemps et qui était habitué à son visage impassible, a cru que j'étais mort en voyant le teint livide de cet homme si maitre de ses émotions.

Je me souviens alors des mains qui m'avaient soulevé avec tant de délicatesse et de précaution et même si je sais que c'était lui je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse être comme cela surtout avec moi, son élève honni.

Est-ce qu'il était inquiet pour moi ou pour lui-même?

Et je me surprend à regretter la chaleur de son corps contre le mien lorsqu'il m'avait tenu contre lui.  
L'infirmière finit par me donner une autre potion et je me sens tout de suite emporté dans le pays des rêves.

_**POV Severus**_.

Je me réveille d'une humeur massacrante le lendemain, j'ai passé toute la nuit à faire des cauchemars. La vision de Potter au milieu du couloir baignant dans son sang, a ravivé beaucoup de souvenirs que j'ai essayé pendant des années d'enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire dans le vain espoir d'un jour réussir à les oublier.

Un peu après midi le directeur me convoque dans son bureau. Il veut que j'aille chercher les affaires de Potter chez lui puisque sa famille doit être rentrée et aussi pour les rassurer ils doivent s'inquiéter de son absence. Il me prévient aussi que le morveux a repris connaissance pendant quelques minutes ce matin ce qui est assez rassurant sur son état même si je le déteste je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort.

Je me dirige tout de suite hors de Poudlard pour transplaner j'aime autant en finir tout de suite, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper des affaires de Potter.

Je me retrouve devant la porte de cette maison pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de 24h, je frappe trois fois et j'attends. C'est alors qu'une baleine m'ouvre la porte, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'oncle de Potter.

-Bonjour, je suis venu prendre les affaires de Potter et vous dire qu'il a eu un accident, qu'il a failli mourir mais que maintenant il va mieux, il va s'en sortir.

La chose devant moi devient toute rouge et cet homme répugnant me dit avec ce que je suppose une grimace de dégout sur ce qui lui sert de visage.

-Alors il est encore en vie, j'avais espéré qu'il aurait la décence de mourir cette fois. J'ai pensé qu'étant un monstre, il a du disparaitre en mourant. Gardez le nous ne voulons pas de lui, sinon la prochaine fois que je le verrai je m'occuperai de lui définitivement cette fois. Personne ne regrettera ce monstre.

Plus il parle et plus je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et s'il m'avait regardé, il aurait compris qu'il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en voyant l'aura meurtrière qui doit m'entourer. Je sais que je suis effrayant quand je suis vraiment en colère. Je le regarde et je ne vois que mon père et je sens que je perds le contrôle.

J'ai tué mon père il y a bien des années mais cet homme me le rappelle tellement, que toute la haine que j'avais envers mon père s'est trouvée dirigée vers lui.

Il me regarde enfin, je vois dans ses yeux le moment où il réalise son erreur, il essaye vainement de courir pour s'enfuir mais il n'y a pas de fuite possible le jour de son jugement et ce jour est arrivé pour lui.

Je l'immobilise en l'entravant par des liens magiques et je lui jette un autre sort pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler. Je me penche sur lui et je lui murmure tout ce que je vais lui faire subir comme torture. J'enferme sa femme et son fils dans une chambre à l'étage pour qu'ils n'assistent pas au spectacle. Je suis assez magnanime puisque je ne vais pas m'en prendre à eux.

Je reviens auprès de ce tas de graisse, il se trouve au même endroit que Potter la veille.

Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose après cela, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé d'avoir des trous de mémoire tout ce que je sais c'est que je ressens un sentiment de satisfaction face à ce que j'ai fait.

Je regarde mes mains, elles sont pleines de sang mais pas le mien, en fait il y a du sang partout sur les murs, par terre, sur moi. Je comprend mieux en voyant ce qui reste de l'oncle de Potter, ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais autant déchainé sur quelqu'un avec tant de haine.

Je me jette vite fait un sort de nettoyage et je transplane pour Poudlard après avoir pris les affaires du morveux bien sur.

C'est Albus qui m'accueille une expression d'inquiétude peinte sur le visage, je crois que j'ai un peu tardé. Je monte avec lui dans son bureau et je lui explique ce que j'ai découvert. Je lui dis aussi que j'ai tué l'oncle du gamin dans un accès de rage, il ne cille même pas. Évidemment je lui ai épargné les détails.

Je retourne dans mes appartements, je prends un bon bain chaud pour me détendre et je vais directement dans ma chambre pour dormir puisqu'il est déjà assez tard, je me souviens alors que les affaires de Potter sont toujours avec moi, tant pis.

**_POV Albus_**.

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Severus, c'est quelqu'un de tellement sensible mais si peux expansif. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tout dit et ça en dit long sur l'horreur que ça a du être. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit je pense qu'il s'est identifié à Harry et qu'il a identifié l'oncle à son propre père.

Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de violent ou qui aimait la violence et le sang mais il n'est plus lui-même dès qu'il s'agit de sa famille.

Severus mon enfant, j'espère tellement que vous puissiez un jour être heureux personne ne le mérite autant que vous et Harry.

Vos vies sont si semblables peut être qu'avec ce qu'il sait, Severus changera de comportement avec lui, ils pourraient se soutenir l'un l'autre.

_**Fin des POV**_

Harry est complètement remit de ses blessures à peine trois jour après l'agression. Il sort de l'infirmerie pour aller enfin s'installer dans la tour Gryffondor dans sa nouvelle chambre de préfet.

Seulement voilà, il parait que c'est le professeur Snape qui a ses affaires, c'est lui qui est parti les chercher.

Personne ne lui a encore dit pour la mort de son oncle puisqu'il n'y avait que le directeur qui était au courant et que ça doit être le professeur de Potions qui le lui annonce lui-même.

Appréhendant la confrontation, Harry est quelque peu nerveux mais il arrive quand même devant les appartements de son professeur et frappe doucement à sa porte.

N'attendant personne, Severus était juste en pantalon et chemise légèrement ouverte et manche remontées.

Il fut surpris de voir Potter devant sa porte visiblement étonné de sa tenue assez décontractée. Il est vrai que le gamin ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'avec ses robes noirs formelles.

Il le laisse entrer et lui demande ce qu'il fait ici chez lui.

-En fait professeur, je suis venu prendre mes affaires. On m'a dit que vous les aviez.

-En effet, je vais vous les apporter. Attendez moi ici et ne touchez à rien.

Curieux, Harry en profita pour faire le tour du salon qu'il trouva assez chaleureux même si les couleurs étaient sombres. En tout cas ça allait avec le propriétaire des lieux. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de celui-ci dans son dos.

-Voici vos affaires Potter.

Ce dernier les prit et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit son professeur ajouter:

-Restez Potter, j'ai à vous parler.

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, il avait peur de voir de la pitié dans les yeux si peu expressifs de cet homme. Il était sur que Snape savait pour le traitement que lui faisait subir son oncle.

Il fut cependant décontenancé en entendant les mots que lui disait cet homme qu'il savait ne demandait jamais pardon.

-Je suis désolé. Je le suis sincèrement.

Quand il osa enfin regarder son professeur, il ne vit qu'une profonde tristesse et une grande compréhension dans les deux onyx qui le fixaient. Il y décela aussi la même détresse que la sienne, la même blessure qui ne guérit jamais.

Et il se demanda à ce moment qui pouvait être l'homme devant lui. Il avait jugé cet homme si vite, finalement Severus Snape demeurera toujours un mystère pour lui.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui avait repris la parole.

-Vous savez depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'était votre vie avec votre famille, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rejouer toutes nos conversations. Maintenant que je sais, tout ce que vous disiez prends un autre sens, votre comportement aussi.  
Et vous savez ce que j'ai compris?

Harry secoua la tête lui signifiant qu'il ne savait pas.

-J'ai compris que vous n'aimiez pas votre vie. Vous détestez les gens avec qui vous vivez parce que pour vous ils ne sont pas votre famille. Vous détestez aussi votre célébrité que tout le monde vous envie mais vous, vous les enviez pour tout ce qu'ils ont et que vous n'aurez probablement jamais: l'amour d'une famille.

Pendant son discours, Severus c'était approché du jeune homme qui pleurait devant lui maintenant et qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il posa sa main sur sa joue rougie et caressa sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.  
Cependant il n'avait aucune idée de la tempête de sentiments qui avait lieu en Harry à l'entente de ces paroles et de ce geste si tendre de la part de cet homme si dur et cruel.

-Ce que j'ai compris c'est que vous souhaitiez probablement mourir parce que vous n'en pouvez plus de cette vie qui ne vous a jamais rien donné qui vous faisait miroiter un bonheur futur pour vous l'enlever tout de suite après vous déchirant plus encore que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

Vous détestez vos amis parce qu'ils ne comprendront jamais ce par quoi vous passez mais vous aimeriez être à leur place, être insouciant et profiter de la vie comme tout jeune de votre âge.  
Mais vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir parce que votre destin est déjà tout tracé.

Le poids de votre position en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier pèse sur vous, ça vous étouffe, ça vous bouffe de l'intérieur, ça vous tue à petit feu.

Vous aimeriez mourir parce que vous ne supportez plus cela mais vous restez parce que vous le devez au monde, parce vous devez le faire pour tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver la votre, pour sauver tous ceux que vous avez appris à aimer.

Cependant, vous vous êtes résigné à mourir parce que malgré tout vos pouvoirs vous ne pensez pas être capable de le tuer ou au moins à ne pas y survivre si vous y arrivez.

Vous êtes mort Potter, mort à l'intérieur, vous n'avez plus d'espoir, vous vous êtes résigné.

Vous n'êtes plus qu'un ... mort en sursis.

* * *

  
Harry sanglotait à présent entre ses bras, sa tête enfouit dans son cou, ses tremblements c'étaient aggravés et il ne tenait même plus debout sans le soutien de Severus.

Son professeur celui qu'il pensait être l'homme le plus froid et le plus insensible qui puisse exister sur terre, est arrivé à voir au plus profond de son âme. Il a compris tout ce qu'était sa vie, ses sentiments, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à personne, qu'il ne s'avouait parfois même pas à lui-même.

C'est comme si Snape avait caressé son âme. Harry était si bouleversé qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était étreint par son professeur et que celui-ci lui caressait le dos dans une tentative de réconfort.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au jeune homme pour pouvoir retrouver son calme, c'est là qu'il rougit en prenant conscience de leur position. Il se sentait si proche de cet homme à cet instant que s'en est effrayant.

Il finit par se décoller de son professeur et dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère, il lui dit :

-Vous savez Professeur, vous êtes quand même passé à coté de quelque chose de vraiment important.

-Et moi qui pensait que mon raisonnement était parfait. Répondit Severus se laissant prendre au jeu.

-Eh bien vous avez oublié ma sexualité.

-Vous m'envoyez désolé Potter, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là dedans puisque vous n'avez pas de petite amie.

-Voyez vous monsieur c'est bien là le problème, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il me semble que toutes les filles de Poudlard sont à vos pieds et pas seulement. Je comprend toutefois que vous n'en vouliez pas d'une fille qui ne veut de vous qu'à cause de votre statut mais vous pourriez tomber sur une fille bien dans le lot comme la petite Weasley.

-Ce n'est même pas ça le problème, imaginez monsieur que le monde sorcier découvre que leur cher sauveur est irrémédiablement gay.

À l'entente de la dernière phrase, Severus crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive. L'idée que Potter soit du même bord que lui est assez surprenant.

-Vous l'avez su quand?

-L'année dernière quand je suis sortit avec Ginny. C'est une fille super mais je ne ressentais rien pour elle qui dépasse l'amitié. Et je ne ressentais aucun désir. Alors j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et je me suis aperçu que regarder Malfoy me faisait plus d'effet que de regarder une belle fille comme Ginny. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais gay.

-Mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème dans le fait d'être gay.

-Oh eh bien il n'y a pas vraiment de problème à part le fait que je ne risque pas de me trouver quelqu'un avant que je sois mort.

-Il n'y a personne qui vous plaise à Poudlard?

-Comme je l'ai dit, Malfoy est plutôt joli à regarder mais c'est tout. Après, non personne ne m'intéresse et puis je veux qu'on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis vraiment et pas pour ce je représente ce qui est pratiquement impossible avec ma célébrité.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué dans votre cas.

-Et vous professeur, avez-vous quelqu'un? Vous êtes vous déjà marié?

-Que Merlin m'en préserve, je ne suis pas fait pour le mariage et même si je le voulais ce ne serait pas possible.

-A cause de votre rôle d'espion?

-Pas seulement, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de mariage pour les gays.

Rougissant Harry ne put que bafouiller.

-Oh … alors vous aussi … vous aussi vous êtes gay.

-De toute évidence oui.

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait discuté de sa sexualité avec Potter et ce de façon civilisée. Il pensait qu'il était entrain de devenir fou ou alors c'est le manque de sommeil, c'est surement ça. Il entendit le jeune homme le remercier.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout ce que vous avez dit, simplement parce que vous comprenez, parce que vous ne me jugez pas mais que juste vous l'acceptez. Merci encore pour tout.

-J'ai autre chose à vous dire. En fait, vous devez être au courant pour ce qui c'est passé pendant mon enfance et ce que j'ai fais subir à mon père puisque vous l'aviez vu dans ma pensine.

Harry acquiesça ne sachant pas où celui-ci voulait en venir mais se sentant quand même gêné par le ton accusateur qu'avait utilisé son professeur.

-Eh bien j'ai fait subir le même sort à votre oncle.

Ça lui avait pratiquement coupé le souffle, le maître des potions n'avait pas été très subtil. Harry était trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit sur le moment et même s'il se dégoutait lui-même il était heureux que son professeur se soit occupé de son oncle.

-Et … et tante Pétunia et Dudley, ils sont en vie n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'y ai pas touché.

-M...Merci de me l'avoir dit, je … il va me falloir un peu de temps je crois pour digérer la nouvelle.

-Je comprends.

-Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir monsieur Potter.

------ A suivre --------

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu en attendant la suite please laissez moi quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

à bientôt ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Il a su voir au plus profond de mon âme._

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur, ils sont le fruit de l'imagination débordante de J.K. Rowling (bien qu'elle aurait pu à mon humble avis en faire un bien meilleur usage).

_**Résumé :**_ Quand les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être et qu'un certain Maître des Potions découvre finalement la vérité. Quelle sera alors sa réaction?

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_ _Quelques changements à l'horizon._

De retour dans son dortoir avec ses affaires, Harry ne digérait toujours pas l'étrange entretien qu'il avait eu avec son professeur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé mais en même temps cet entretien lui laissait un sentiment de paix qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté très souvent.

Il était plutôt content d'être enfin débarrassé d'un des fléaux de sa vie à savoir son oncle Vernon. Ce porc a bien mérité ce que Snape lui avait fait. Cette réflexion l'amena à penser à lui.  
Cet homme qui le haïssait de toutes ses forces, l'avait compris comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait avant lui. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait tellement chamboulé.

Son professeur ne l'avait pas jugé, il n'avait pas montré de la pitié parce que lui savait. Oui, Severus Snape savait ce que ça faisait de ne pas être aimé, d'être rejeté, d'être traité de monstre. Et par dessus tout, Snape savait ce qu'était que d'être battu seulement parce que l'on existe.

Ce désespoir déchirant, cette douleur qui ne vous quitte pas, cette amertume qui vous empêche de vivre, tout les deux les connaissaient et en réalisant tout ça, Harry se dit que finalement lui et son professeur se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Ceci lui fit voir son professeur anciennement honni, sous un autre angle. Un angle beaucoup plus humain. Il avait l'impression de partager un lien spécial avec Snape. Il savait que maintenant, leur relation ne se résumait pas à de la haine mais avait évolué à une compréhension mutuelle ainsi qu'à du respect.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il prit son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine où il eut l'occasion de papoter un peu avec Dobby. Ensuite, il prit une petite collation avec lui et partit s'installer au bord du lac. Il avait envi de profiter du temps superbe en ce mois de Juillet particulièrement chaud.

Il réfléchissait aussi à leur avancée dans la guerre. Ayant détruit pratiquement tout les horcruxes avec Albus l'année dernière (pendant sa 6ème année), il ne lui restait plus que Naguini à tuer. Seulement, le serpent était toujours avec Voldemort donc impossible de l'atteindre.

Mais en y repensant, peut être que Snape lui pourrait l'approcher et l'empoisonner. Il doit sûrement connaître un poison assez puissant pour détruire cet horcruxe. Il lui en perlera demain peut être.

Harry en avait marre d'attendre, il y avait de plus en plus d'attaques des Mangemorts, le Ministre était toujours aussi incompétent et l'ordre du phœnix était de ce fait débordé. Le nombre des morts augmentait chaque jours et la terreur avait atteint toute la population de la Grande Bretagne, sorcière ou moldu.

Le jeune homme avait aussi pensé demander à la terreur des cachots de lui donner des cours de duel pour qu'il puisse être un minimum prêt pour son dernier combat avec le Lord. Il pressentait au fond de lui même que la guerre touchait à sa fin. On y était, le dernier acte sera pour bientôt peu importe le résultat final.

Il décida alors qu'il irait le voir l'après midi pour discuter de ses idées avec lui mais aussi pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Poudlard était vide pendant l'été à part le directeur, le professeur McGonagall, Rusard et le professeur Snape.  
Même Hagrid était parti cet été en mission pour l'ordre, il devait essayer de rallier les géants à leur cause.

Sur ce, il se dévêtit rapidement et plongea dans l'eau fraîche pour nager un peu. Ce qu'il ne savait c'est qu'il était observé par Severus Snape, qui le détaillait d'un regard gourmand. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Potter de cette manière, comme à un potentiel amant, mais le corps du jeune homme était divin.

Sa peau hâlée dont il se rappelait vaguement la texture comme étant douce, la veille lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ses yeux émeraudes absolument magnifiques dans lesquels on pouvait se noyer. Ses lèvres d'une sensualité évidente et puis sa musculature bien entretenue grâce au Quidditch.

Mais aussi et surtout des fesses hummm... qui paraissaient absolument délicieuses.

Severus se fustigea mentalement pour ses pensées indécentes envers un de ses élèves. Il ne devait pas penser à lui de cette manière. Par Salazard, c'est Potter !!!

Foutu gamin, lui et sa langue bien pendue. Pourquoi lui avait il dit qu'il était gay ? Pourquoi le lui a-t-il avoué à lui ?

Maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à s'ôter cette idée de la tête. C'était navrant, il devait absolument s'ôter ces idées de la tête. Sur cette pensée il décida de quitter son poste d'observation pour retourner dans ses appartements et plus précisément dans son laboratoire pour essayer d'avancer dans ses expérimentations.

D'un autre côté, le maître des potions s'inquiétait quant à la réaction de Potter à propos du fait qu'il avait tué son oncle. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme le prenne pour un meurtrier au sang froid. Il ne l'était sûrement pas, il avait juste perdu le contrôle.

* * *

L'après midi vint rapidement au goût de Harry qui était quelque peu nerveux à propos de son entrevue avec son professeur. Il ressentait une peur irraisonnée de retrouver l'ancien bâtard des cachots toujours entrain de le dénigrer et à le rabaisser plus bas que terre, lui voulait retrouver l'homme qui l'avait tant chamboulé hier.

Quand il arriva devant les appartements de ce dernier, il toqua et attendit sauf qu'il n'y eut pas de réponse alors il essaya encore plus fort et au bout de quelques minutes, un Severus Snape échevelé, débraillé et aux pommettes rougissantes lui ouvrit la porte.

Ce qui eut pour effet de court-circuiter le pauvre cerveau du jeune homme, car devant lui se trouvait un homme incroyablement sexy. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps qu'il devinait alléchant à souhait ce que ne manqua pas le dit professeur qui était quelque peu émoustillé par l'audace de son élève.

Si ce dernier se mettait à baver devant lui mais surtout à cause de lui avec une lueur de pur désir brillant dans ses yeux émeraudes, lui môsieur-je-suis-tout-le-temps-maître-de-moi va finir par lui sauter dessus pour lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Le directeur des serpentard se reprit et demanda à son élève la raison de sa venue, celui-ci lui répondit après avoir mit un moment pour se reprendre :

-Ex ... Excusez moi professeur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Puisque c'est fait, dites pour quelle raison l'avez vous fait ?

-Oh, eh bien je voulais discuter avec vous de certaines choses et vous soumettre quelques idées.

-Bien, entrez.

Severus se déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser entrer, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien vouloir lui parler, surtout à lui. Bon, il doit s'avouer qu'après ce qui c'était passé hier et ce qu'il avait au gryffondor ce dernier devait se sentir plus à l'aise de parler avec plutôt qu'avec quiconque d'autre.

Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu à cette idée, d'une certaine manière Potter le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui et inversement.

Ce qui les rendait spéciaux l'un pour l'autre.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux se faisant face tout près de la cheminée (il fait froid dans ses maudits cachots même avec la canicule, se dit Harry).

-Alors Potter de quoi exactement vouliez vous me parler ?

-Voilà tout d'abord, je voudrais vous soumettre quelques idées que j'ai eu pour en finir avec la guerre.

-Très bien je vous écoute, lui répondit Severus curieux de soir ce que le jeune avait bien imaginé comme idée farfelue.

-Nous avons détruit tous les horcruxes, le professeur Dumbeldore et moi-même, sauf Naguini. Et vu que le serpent est toujours collé à Voldemort, eh bien... je me suis dis que ...

-Que seulement pourrait suffisamment l'approcher pour s'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

-Oui c'est à peu près ça professeur. Seulement j'avais pensé que vous connaîtriez sûrement un poison puissant mais dont les effets seraient longs. Voldemort ne doit pas se douter que nous avons détruit ses horcruxes, sinon il pourrait bien en fabriquer d'autres et là se serait catastrophique pour nous.

-Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez Mr Potter par votre analyse parfaite de la situation. Et pour tout vous dire, je possède bien un poison de ma propre invention qui convient parfaitement à la situation, répondit le serpentard un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur le visage, ce qui n'étonna guère Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

-Bon puisque ce point est réglé. Je ... J'aimerai vous demander un service professeur.

-Eh bien ça dépend lequel.

-J'aimerai que vous m'entraîniez au duel, je sais que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs en duel d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'appreniez.

Là franchement, Severus était sur le cul comme on dit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter se tournerait vers lui pour une telle demande, il pensait que pour ce genre de chose il se serait plutôt tourné vers le loup-garou.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Remus Lupin serait l'une des rares personnes à pourvoir lui tenir tête dans un duel et avoir une chance de gagner, cet imbécile était vraiment doué.

-Pourquoi ne pas le demander à votre cher loup-garou de vous entraîner ?

-Pour tout vous dire professeur, Remus est quelqu'un de vraiment réglo et je ne pense pas que Voldemort le soit lui. Pour combattre un serpentard, il faut que j'apprenne avec un serpentard.

-Vu sous cet angle, effectivement, il n'y a qu'un serpentard pour vous apprendre tous les tours mais puis-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un gryffondor et ce n'est pas dans votre nature les coups tordus.

-Vous allez être étonné professeur, parce qu'il se trouve que le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à serpentard donc je pense avoir le potentiel nécessaire.

-Voilà qui est vraiment intéressant. Finalement, peut-être que je pourrais faire de vous quelqu'un de respectable, lui dit son professeur avec un demi sourire.

-Je dirais plutôt cultiver mon côté serpentard car je ne renoncerais pas à mon côté gryffondor j'en suis fier.

-Soit, je suis d'accord pour vous entraîner.

-Merci professeur, merci pour tout ce que vous faites.

-Je fais juste mon devoir.

-Non, vous faites bien plus que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous savez même si vous êtes un vrai serpentard, vous avez quand même quelques penchants gryffondoresques, plaisanta Harry.

-Ne vous avisez plus de répéter ce genre d'ineptie Mr Potter ou sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous utiliser en tant qu'ingrédient dans mes potions, répondit le maître des potions avec air menaçant dont l'effet est annihilé par le sourire qui s'est frayé un chemin jusque sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien toujours des promesses professeur, dit Harry qui riait tout en se dirigeant vers la porte pour partir.

-Je vous contacterez pour vous donner plus de détail sur l'entraînement, je dois d'abord y réfléchir. Il va falloir aussi prévenir le directeur de vos plans.

-D'accord, je le ferais. J'en parlerais au professeur Dumbeldore après le dîner ce soir et encore merci.

Quand, Harry quitta les appartements de son professeur, il était aux anges, il avait fait sourire son professeur qui a même fait de l'humour. De son côté, Severus aussi était de bonne humeur après cette entrevue.

Il décida de laisser de côté ses expérimentations pour le moment et de se mettre à réfléchir à ce que lui avait Potter. L'idée d'empoisonner ce sale serpent de Naguini était une idée brillante mais il lui fallait approcher le serpent sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à garder sa place d'espion même après l'avoir empoisonner.

Il fallait pour ça qu'il attende le moment idéal surtout que le serpent ne se laisserait pas faire et qu'il pourrait tout révéler à son maître avant de mourir et là sa couverture serait ruinée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait injecter le poison dans sa nourriture, ce dernier étant incolore et indolore, le serpent n'y verra que du feux.

Bon en ce qui concerne l'entraînement du jeune homme. Il savait déjà que ce dernier était doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et qu'il avait certaines prédispositions pour le duel. Ce ne sera pas aussi catastrophique que lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui enseigner l'occlumencie ( pure perte de temps, il l'avait dit au directeur mais bien il ne l'avait pas écouté).

Seulement, il doutait qu'il puisse maîtriser la magie noire surtout en si peu de temps car lui aussi pressentait que la guerre allait bientôt toucher à sa fin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Le survivant était allongé sur son lit, dans le dortoir des gryffondors, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où son professeur lui avait ouvert la porte. Il rougit en se remémorant le fait d'avoir détaillé le corps de son aîné sans aucune gêne mais surtout sans aucune discrétion, ce dernier devait sûrement avoir remarquer cela.

Heureusement qu'il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante à ce sujet.

Son professeur lui était apparu magnifiquement irrésistible. Il cachait un corps superbe sous ses larges robes noires. Ces pensées menèrent à un résultat sans surprise, eh oui note cher Potter national était entrain de bander comme un malade en pensant aux lèvres fines, aux bras musclés et aux fesses extrêmement bien moulées dans le pantalon noir que portait le plus âgé et qui ne laissait aucunement place à l'imagination.

Harry se disait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir un tel désir pour l'espion mais après il ne pouvait nier la sensualité que dégageait le corps de ce dernier.

De plus en plus frustré par sa situation quelque peu inconfortable, il décida de s'occuper de son petit problème. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glissé le long de ses jambes, et commença à caresser la bosse qui déformait son boxer. En même temps, il ouvrit sa chemise et de son autre main se mit à torturer ses tétons les durcissant au passage. Il gémissait de plus en plus, le plaisir envahissant son corps lentement.

Son excitation monta en flèche lorsque la main qui s'occupait de la bosse qui déformait le boxer passa en dessus de la barrière de tissus pour se poser directement sur la chair brûlante de désir de son pénis. C'était tellement bon. Il imagina Severus entrain de le masturber avec ses mains aux doigts longs et fins et il ne put empêcher un grognement rauque sortir de sa bouche.

Il était de plus en plus, il finit par enlever son boxer pour pouvoir faire des va-et-viens plus rapides sur son sexe tenu à l'extrême. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler son plaisir tandis qu'il imaginait son professeur faisant la même chose que lui au même moment en pensant à lui.

Cette image mentale plus qu'alléchante finit par avoir raison de lui, un orgasme bien plus puissant et dévastateur que tout ce qu'il avait connu le foudroya le laissant épuisé et alangui sur son lit.

Soudain, la réalité le frappa : il venait de prendre son pied comme jamais il ne l'avait pris parce qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à son professeur de potions.

Par Merlin, je suis perdu, se dit il fataliste.

Il n'avait pas le droit de désirer son professeur. D'abord, il était beaucoup plus vieux que lui (même s'il était vraiment bien conservé) et donc il devait quand même préférer les hommes plus expérimentés et surtout plus vieux qu'un gamin de 18 ans. De plus, Snape était son professeur et d'après ce qu'il en savait même si l'élève était majeur, les relation professeur/élève étaient interdites. Et son professeur ne désobéirait jamais au règlement.

Son raisonnement était juste cependant il ne s'appliquait que dans les écoles moldu, c'était quelque peu différent chez les sorciers car dès le sorcier ou la sorcière est majeur, il peut prendre pour compagnon qui il veut. Ce qui fait que les relations professeur/élève ne sont pas interdites au sein de Poudlard tant que l'élève est majeur et qu'il n'y est pas contraint.

M'enfin, c'est surtout qu'il ne pensait pas que son professeur puisse s'intéresser à lui et puis c'est tout. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait se tromper à ce sujet car son professeur lui aussi le désirait ardemment.

C'est alors qu'un corbeau vint le sortir de ses pensées moroses. Il comprit tout de suite que s'était un message de Snape dès qu'il vit l'animal (ça lui ressemble tellemnt de posséder un corbeau, se dit il en souriant).

Le message disait :

_"Mr Potter,_

_Je vais devoir évaluer vos capacité en duel avant de commencer à préparer le programme de votre entraînement. Vous viendrez demain à 16h dans mon bureau puisque ce soir vous allez voir le directeur._

_A demain,_

_S.S."_

Finalement, ses vacances seront instructives à défaut d'être amusantes, se dit le survivant avec philosophie. Il était impatient de commencer son entraînement mais aussi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec cet homme magnifique, si mystérieux.

----- A suivre --------

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu autant que le premier.

La suite viendra prochainement alors ...

à bientôt ...

Bloody Dawn ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Il a su voir au plus profond de mon âme._**

**_*_**

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur, ils sont le fruit de l'imagination débordante de J.K. Rowling (bien qu'elle aurait pu à mon humble avis en faire un bien meilleur usage).

_**Résumé :**_ Quand les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être et qu'un certain Maître des Potions découvre finalement la vérité. Quelle sera alors sa réaction?

_Je voulais m'excuser du retard mais je dois dire que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes puisque je passe mes exams en ce moment. Merci de votre patience en tout cas._ =)

* * *

**_ Chapitre 3 : Enfin un peu d'action_**

Comme prévu, Harry parti en direction du bureau directorial dans l'idée de prévenir Dumbeldore de ses plans et de ce qu'il avait prévu avec Snape. Pour une fois, pensa Harry, je pense que Dumbeldore va être pris au dépourvu. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu un jour penser que je puisse entretenir une relation un tant soit amicale avec mon professeur honni.

C'est avec un sourire presque serpentard qu'Harry pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, ce qui froncer les sourcils du vieux fou citronné quant à l'origine de ce sourire plutôt inhabituel chez son élève. Il lui dit de prendre place devant lui et lui demanda ensuite le motif de sa venue ( bien sûr sans oublier l'épisode "Voulez - vous une tasse de thé au citron ?" et le traditionnel "Voulez - vous un bonbon au citron ).

" Professeur, je pense avoir trouvé le moyen idéal pour nous débarrasser du dernier horcruxe.

- Et quel est ce moyen Harry ?

- J'ai demandé au professeur Snape s'il avait un poison assez puissant en sa possession qui puisse détruire Naguini et il se trouve qu'il a cela en réserve. Et étant donné qu'aucun des membres de l'ordre ne peut s'approcher de ce maudit serpent à part lui, il a accepté à ma demande d'empoisonner le serpent au moment opportun.

Harry se délectait en ce moment de l'expression de pure surprise peinte sur le visage d'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps. Il avait l'air plus d'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau qu'autre chose, si seulement Snape pouvait être là pour voir ça. Il aurait sûrement adoré.

Après s'être repris du choc qu'il venait de recevoir, Albus lui répondit enfin.

- Eh bien, Harry le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu m'as bien surpris. En fait je n'espérais plus qu'un jour vous puissiez vous et le professeur Snape entretenir des relations quelque peu amicale. Je dois dire que j'en suis heureux pour vous mais aussi pour moi même.

Vois - tu Harry, lui dit Dumbeldore face à son regard interrogateur, ça m'évitera bien des migraines à écouter Severus râler et se plaindre de toi à longueur de journée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de déclencher chez lui un fou-rire. Pendant ce temps, Albus lui fixait son élève avec des yeux plus pétillants que d'habitude. Il laissa le temps à Harry de reprendre ses esprits ce qui dura quand même un moment. Dumbeldore lui dit alors :

- Revenons à notre sujet de départ veux - tu ? Le jeune homme en face de lui ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête apparemment encore incapable de parler, ce qui fit sourire le directeur un petit peu plus. Bon, alors je dois te dire que ton idée est la meilleure sinon la seule option que nous aillons dans le cas de Naguini. J'ai moi même envisagé cette possibilité parmi tant d'autre.

Cependant, je l'ai toujours mis en dernier recours puisqu'elle risque de porter préjudice à la couverture de Severus. Bien sur sa position auprès de Voldemort et par conséquent les informations qu'il peut nous rapporter, comme tu le sais, nous sont vitales pour pouvoir Le contrer. Mais à présent nous n'avons plus le choix, je dois dire qu'il va falloir que Severus prenne le risque d'être découvert.

- Il a déjà accepté en toute connaissance de cause et puis je pense que ça lui fait plaisir de tester des poisons de sa confection.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit un Albus tout sourire.

- Professeur je lui ai aussi demandé de m'entraîner au duel et à mon grand étonnement il a accepté ma demande sans trop argumenter là - dessus.

- Je dois dire que c'est un choix vraiment judicieux de ta part. Severus est sûrement l'un des meilleurs duellistes qui existent dans le monde.

- Je voulais vous demander si c'était possible de pouvoir aménager mon emploie du temps en fonction de mes scéances d'entraînement avec le professeur Snape.

- Je pense que c'est faisable. Après tout, tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton côté et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'y aider mon garçon. Je ne pense pas que la guerre durera encore longtemps, je sens que le dénouement est proche.

- Je sais professeur, je le sens aussi. Je pense que se sera fini cette année et je pense que le professeur Snape s'en doute aussi vu qu'il accepté de mettre en danger sa couverture d'espion auprès de Voldemort.

- Je le pense aussi Harry. Bon je crois qu'il se fait tard, tu devrais aller dormir et te reposer avant de commencer ton entraînement. Je te le dis ce ne sera pas de tout repos avec Severus.

- Je m'en doute professeur, je m'en doute.

- Bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir, professeur."

Et pour une fois, Harry écouta le conseil de son directeur et alla directement à son dortoir, prit une douche et s'installa dans son lit pour dormir. Demain risque d'être une journée plus que fatigante connaissant son professeur de potions. Il va lui en faire baver mais pour l'heure il devait juste dormir pour être en forme.

Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée rapidement, une image de Severus haletant et en sueur torse nu à l'esprit. Ce qui résultat en de rêves mouillés qui le laissèrent assez frustré à son réveil.

Il se fit la réflexion que son attirance pour le Maître des Potions n'était apparemment pas près de s'arranger. Au moins il avait bien dormit et n'avait fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit là. Il en était heureux car depuis quelques temps les cauchemars n'arrêtaient pas de hanter ses nuits ne lui laissant que peu de répit et donc peu de sommeil réparateur.

* * *

16H arriva bien vite et bien trop lentement à son goût. Il voulait être en compagnie de Snape mais en même temps il appréhendait son cours de duel. Il savait au fond de lui même que les quelques fois où il avait affronté Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts, il n'avait réussi à s'en sortir que grâce à sa chance légendaire ou bien à une extérieure.

C'est pourquoi il doutait fortement de ses capacités en duel même si tout le monde lui disait qu'il était doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Au moins, à présent il est certain que son professeur de potion sera objectif quant à son appréciation.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa trois fois et attendit mais aucun son ne lui répondit. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit révélant le Maître des Potions dans toute sa splendeur. Celui-ci lui demanda de le suivre et c'est ce qu'il fit sans formuler d'objection.

En marchant à coté de son professeur (ou en essayant de ne pas perdre son professeur, il marche drôlement vite se dit Harry), il comprit qu'ils étaient entrain de se diriger vers la salle sur demande. En tout cas, c'était l'endroit idéal dans le château pour leur cours.

C'est Severus qui choisit et quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, elle était immense avec toutes les armes possibles et imaginables qu'on puisse utiliser lors d'un duel. Harry était impressionné, il pensait qu'il fallait juste une baguette mais de toute évidence il s'était bien trompé.

" Bon, je suis sûr que vous n'y connaissez absolument rien dans le maniement des armes blanches donc je commencerais d'abord par vous enseigner les bases.

Les paroles étaient un peu abruptes mais c'était la stricte vérité c'est pourquoi Harry ne fit aucune remarque attendant la suite.

- Ensuite, comme je vous l'ai dis je vais évoluer votre niveau en duel. Le gryffondor acquiesça en signe d'accord. Bien alors commençons."

Le reste ne fut qu'un échange rapide de sorts qui montaient peu à peu en puissance. C'était franchement impressionnant cette démonstration de puissance entre les deux sorciers. Seulement, bien que la supériorité en puissance magique était visiblement du côté d'Harry, il n'empêche que c'était Severus qui dominait largement le duel de par sa ruse, sa connaissance d'un nombre incalculable de sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres mais aussi son expérience.

Ce furent parmi les 15 minutes les plus intenses de sa vie, c'est ce que pensa le survivant alors qu'il venait de perdre le duel. Il trouvait quand même qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti vu qui il venait d'affronter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son professeur soit aussi bon en duel. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur ses capacités en duel n'était que pur euphémisme par rapport à la réalité.

L'appréciation tant redoutée vint rapidement.

" Bien voilà ce que j'en pense : Votre maîtrise des sorts que vous utilisez est parfaite, vous les employez au maximum de leurs capacités, c'est excellent. Par contre vos connaissances en matière de sorts est extrêmement restreinte, il faudra donc y remédier, je vous apprendrez par conséquent de nouveaux sorts fort utiles.

Vos déplacements sont corrects mais pas encore assez incisifs bien que vous soyez agile (Merci le Quidditch, après tout il n'était pas un des meilleurs attrappeurs du siècle pour rien en toute humilité bien sur).  
Je vous ferais faire aussi des exercices pour parfaire votre condition physique pour améliorer ainsi votre endurance. Hum, je crois que se sera tout pour le moment.

- Professeur vous ne pensez pas que tout ceci prendra plus de temps que nous n'en aillons ?

- Pour tout vous dire c'est bien probable mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, n'est - ce pas ? Si j'avais eu le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire ce qui doit être fait, j'aurais sûrement été le plus apte à me débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Bien que cette réflexion n'était que le résultat d'une réflexion anodine du Maître des Potions, elle trouva un écho dans l'esprit d'Harry qui tilta.  
Il avait peut être une idée intéressante pour en finir avec cette guerre, s'il avait un peu de chance. Mais avant tout il devait consacrait son temps à faire des recherches pour voir si son idée est réalisable bien qu'elle soit complètement folle et aussi à son entraînement.

" Je vous propose d'aller prendre une douche, vous semblez en avoir besoin. Préparez aussi une tenue plus adéquate qui facilite vos mouvements, c'est important. Et nous nous verrons pour une autre séance demain ici à la même heure.

- Bien, je vous verrais donc au dîner."

Pour toute réponse il n'eut qu'à un hochement de tête alors que l'homme en noir se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

* * *

**_POV Severus_**

Il est plus puissant que je ne le pensais. Finalement, avec un peu d'entraînement il pourra libérer complètement sa magie et là je suis presque certain qu'elle sera égale à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La puissance de ses sorts m'a quelque peu déstabilisé au début, franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Mais ce n'est surement pas avec un simple Expelliarmus ou un Chauve-furie qu'il réussira à Le vaincre. Comment peut - on être aussi ignorant en matière de sorts. Il aurait pu prendre exemple sur sa meilleure amie la Miss-je-sais-tout et aller s'instruire à la bibliothèque de temps en temps.

Sincèrement, je ne sais si j'aurais le temps de lui enseigner tout ce qui lui sera nécessaire pour qu'il ait une chance de gagner lorsqu'il fera face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le temps joue contre nous. Au moins son agilité d'attrappeur lui permet de compenser son inexpérience pendant le combat.

D'ailleurs, il était vraiment à croquer le souffle court, les joues rougies par l'effort. Et ça lèvre inférieure qu'il mordille lorsqu'il essaye de se concentrer. Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de lui sauter dessus si j'étais resté plus longtemps dans la même pièce que lui. Il est trop bandant pour ma santé mentale.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me souvenant de la promesse qu'un jour sa mère m'avait faite alors que je venais de lui avouer que j'avais un penchant pour les mecs. Je n'oublierais jamais cette promesse, je pensais que jamais elle ne réussirait à la tenir mais je commence à en douter de plus en plus.  
**  
Flashback**

_J'étais assis, adossé à un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard. Ce samedi là je n'avais pas voulu aller à Prés-au-Lard avec les autres. J'étais entrain de lire un livre sur les Potions bien sur quand je sentis une main douce caresser ma joue. Lily, de toute façon ça ne pouvait être qu'elle pour se comporter ainsi avec moi._

_" Bonjour Lily._

_- Salut Sev'. Toujours entrain de lire des livres sur les potions, tu sais tu pourrais essayer de lire autre chose de temps en temps ça te ferais du bien._

_- J'y penserais merci mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir._

_- Je sais bien. Allez vas-y crache le morceau._

_- Je ... Je crois que je suis gay._

_- Ah ha, je le savais ou plutôt je m'en doutais. Devant le regard interrogateur que je lui avais envoyé, elle ajouta : Eh bien, c'est que j'ai bien vu comment tu lorgnais sur les fesses majestueuses de sieur Lucius Malfoy. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal dans le genre blondinet mais tu sais il est 100% hétéro._

_- Je le sais ça mais ça m'empêche d'admirer ce que j'ai sous les yeux._

_- Alors c'est quoi ton genre Severus ?_

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment de genre, je viens à peine de m'avouer que je suis gay. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet._

_- Qui pourrait te donner alors envie d'approfondir le sujet Sev' ?_

_- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus pervers. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a deux ou trois Serdaigle dont je ferais bien mon quatre heure. Pouffsouffle, hors de question : trop mièvre. Serpentard, à part Lucius (qui est inaccessible) il y aurais bien Regulus. Il est assez intéressant.  
_

_- Oui pourquoi pas au moins il a la tête sur les épaules pas comme son idiot de frère. Et les Gryffondors ?  
me demanda - t - elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix._

_- Il y aurait bien un Gryffondor qui pourrait être assez intéressant._

_- Qui ? Me fais pas te supplier, allez dis le moi._

_- Eh bien, Lupin est plutôt craquant. Le côté sauvage que lui donne sa lycanthropie allié à sa timidité le rendent assez attirant je trouve._

_- C'est assez étonnant de ta part étant donné que c'est un des Maraudeurs mais c'est vrai tu as raison. Remus est vraiment mignon comme garçon._

_- C'est bien tout ça mais le problème c'est que aucun des mecs que je viens de citer ne pourra un jour s'intéresser à moi._

_- Arrête tu divague Severus._

_- Non c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Je sais à quoi je ressemble et je suis loin d'être beau. De plus mon caractère de cochon comme tu le dis si bien n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Je n'oserais jamais faire le premier pas.  
_

_- Je sais que tu trouvera quelqu'un qui s'intéressera à toi pour ce que tu es réellement Severus. Et si toi tu n'as pas le courage de chercher l'homme de ta vie. Eh bien, c'est moi qui te le trouverai. Je t'en fais la promesse Sev', je te trouverais l'homme de ta vie._

_- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pas tenir Lily._

_- Je tiendrais ma promesse. Je tiens toujours mes promesses Severus tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque._

**Fin Flashback**

Ce jour-là, je ne l'avais pas cru quand elle m'avait fais cette promesse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que son fils pourrait éventuellement être justement l'homme de ma vie comme elle disait et je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait pu le savoir non plus. Mais d'une certain manière, elle va peut-être réussir à tenir sa promesse.

Oui à bien y penser, et de façon tout à fait objective Harry possède tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu chez un homme. Il est évident qu'il a muri et puis même si c'est un vrai gryffondor, il agit parfois en parfait serpentard. Et puis ce corps magnifiquement sculpté me laisse tout sauf indifférent. La question est : Est - ce que moi je pourrais correspondre à ce que lui veut ? Sur ce sujet au moins ça n'a pas changé, je ne pense pas être son genre.

Je suis plus vieux, je suis aigri, amer. J'ai les mains pleines de sang et je traîne un lourd passé derrière moi. De toute façon je ne le mérite même pas. Et de toute manière, il est plus que probable que je me fasse tuer. Dès le moment où j'ai accepté de reprendre mon rôle d'espion, j'ai accepté le fait de ne pas survivre à cette seconde guerre.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrira que je l'ai toujours trompé, que je suis l'espion infiltré parmi ses rangs, il ne me fera pas de cadeaux. Pour l'avoir vu torturer tellement de personnes, je sais que je préfèrerai plutôt mourir que de tomber entre ses mains. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours gardé cette petite fiole avec moi. C'est un poison que je me suis fais pour moi même au cas où sait-on jamais.

J'aurai l'impression de m'endormir, les effets du poison se manifestent très vite. Les symptômes font croire à une mort certaine, en fait c'est un état très proche de la mort. On ne revient qu'après 12 heures de sommeil. Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette potion, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de survie. Si j'ai le temps de l'avaler bien sur.

J'arrête avec mes pensées morbides. Je dois réfléchir à la manière dont je vais organiser l'entraînement de Potter. Mais d'abord un bon bain chaud y'a rien de mieux pour se détendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. Trop d'évènement m'ont amené à le voir différemment et puis je ne suis pas le genre à faire des conclusions hâtives. Je verrais avec le temps ce qui va se passer, ce n'est peut être qu'une attirance passagère après tout.

_**Fin POV**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Harry repensait à la phrase que Severus avait prononcé plutôt.

"Si j'avais eu le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire ce qui doit être fait, j'aurais sûrement été le plus apte à me débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Cette phrase était peut être la clé, celle qui leur permettrai de gagner cette guerre. Harry s'était bien rendu compte de son manque d'expérience et de connaissances aussi (c'est vrai qu'il s'était toujours appuyé sur Hermione pour ça mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait penser à sa place). Et il serait fort probable qu'il ne puisse pas bénéficier du temps nécessaire pour être vraiment au point.

Si pour le moment, il ne pouvait même pas tenir la distance pendant dix minutes face à son professeur de potions sans être au bord de la crise d'asthme, eh bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, se dit Harry.  
Par Merlin ! Il en avait mal rien que de penser à tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour atteindre le niveau que Severus jugerai nécessaire.

En tout cas, c'est bien un des seuls professeurs à réussir à faire ressortir le meilleur de lui (on parle bien sur de la période où Severus a été prof. de DCFM et surement pas de potions). Il sait qu'il peut y arriver avec Severus, si seulement on lui en laissait le temps.

Mais il n'allait pas abandonner les recherches, si son idée est réalisable, elle sera son plan B au cas où il n'aurait pas fini son apprentissage au moment du combat final qui l'opposera à Voldemort.

* * *

_(réponse aux reviews)_

Tous m'ont dit que le début était prometteur, qu'il était vraiment bien. Je dois dire que j'en suis ravie puisque j'ai mis beaucoup de soins à écrire ce premier chapitre. Et c'est pour ainsi dire ma deuxième fic, la première étant "Lettre d'adieu".

**_Stromtrooper2 :_** je suis désolée de te décevoir mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se déclareront rapidement mais ils prennent effectivement petit à petit la mesure de l'attirance qu'ils nourrissent l'un pour l'autre.

Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont complimenté sur ma façon d'écrire, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

**_Princesse Saeko :_** Tu m'as demandé si c'était un Happy end, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle sera plutôt inattendue.

Laissez des reviews !!!

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


End file.
